


Fever

by MrsnMrsAird



Series: Datebook [series of minifics] [6]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff and Smut, listen I know this is late but I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsnMrsAird/pseuds/MrsnMrsAird
Summary: Therese and Carol celebrate their anniversary a day early a.k.a The One Where Carol Gives Therese a Striptease





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had this fic in my head for a long long time when someone sent a prompt a long time ago, recently another anon prompted the same thing so here it is!! Happy Carol Anniversary guys!! Thank you for being the best and reading even after an year!!

April brought a lot of sentiment with it, both Carol and Therese found themselves reminiscing about old memories, some good some bad. Sometimes they would sit together, a drink in hand and talk fondly about motels that were miles and miles away. Sometimes they would find themselves lost in darker thoughts, of days without each other and they would grow more and more grateful for what they now had together.

As months passed, work got busier for them both. Therese was working harder and harder every day to get promoted to chief photo editor at the times, a position never held by a woman before. Carol’s name as a broker was reaching ears all over Manhattan and Upper East Side and some parts of Jersey around where she used to live. This left them with busy schedules and hectic days, sometimes they would have to go on months without having a proper dinner together. Work had led them to, begrudgingly, celebrate their anniversary one day before the actual date, Saturday, April 16th.

A Broadway show after dinner and then a walk down to their favourite ice cream parlour for dessert was the plan. They were dressed to the nines, partly due to the occasion and partly in an effort to please the other. _Gypsy_ was the show they decided on, a play based on the memoirs of a famous striptease artist. Therese knew she was going to love it the minute she heard about it but she was surprised to see that Carol had been engrossed too, so much so that she could see Carol mouthing along to the words of songs she had never heard before. It was a wondrous night.

Therese slowly took Carol’s coat off her shoulders in the hallway of their apartment. Carol quickly muttered a _‘thank you darling’_ before pressing a kiss to Therese’s cheek. They had a romantic evening, even the moon was out, lighting their path as they walked with ice cream on their lips and Therese thought that maybe it was that that made a little peck on her cheek make her all warm and bubbly on the inside, setting off charges in her chest. Therese moved to hang their coats, the sounds of the apartment dulling as she moved towards the coat rack. Her eyes fell on amber furs of Carol’s favourite coat. She hadn’t put it away yet; Therese knew that Carol was hoping for another cold spell to wash over New York so she could wear the coat without sweating through it. Therese reached out to touch the fur, still so soft to the touch but then again Carol always took exceptional care of it. She had some choice lines from the song _“Let Me Entertain You”_ from the show stuck in her head and if she strained her ears, she could hear Carol humming its tune in the living room. Therese took the fur coat off the self on an impulse, not wearing it but draping it around herself so it gracefully fell off her shoulders, well as gracefully as a full fur coat that was much too large for her could do without engulfing her.

Carol was sitting on the couch having a quiet smoke; Therese followed the line of her from her ankles to her shoulder. Carol always cut such a fine figure, her posture impeccably poised even as she smoked broodingly. Therese started to walk towards her, Carol’s eyes shifted from their window to her. A slow smile bloomed on Therese’s face seeing the look Carol gave her, amused yet hungry, adoring and mischievous. 

Carol looked Therese up and down. She pursed her lips to stifle her laughter as Therese started singing, _“Let Me Entertain You”_ out loud, shimmying her shoulders and swinging her hips. To Carol, the funny part wasn’t the poor imitation of a burlesque act but it was Therese’s tiny form trying to balance a huge fur coat around herself while trying to dance, sing and be seductive all at the same time. A choking laugh escaped her mouth; she put a hand against her mouth immediately. Therese stopped then, looking at her with a slight pout, Carol felt guilty.

“Carol! Don’t laugh! I am trying to seduce you!” Therese said. There was mirth in her voice, which put Carol at ease again.

“God my coat is swallowing you, Darling. I can’t take you seriously.” Carol said.

Therese laughed and set the coat away then. She raised her arms to let her hair down from the knot it was in and moved to let Carol go past her. Still fiddling with her hair clip, she watched Carol walk to their breakfast table and pull a chair, setting it in the middle of their living room. Carol came behind Therese and put her hands on her shoulders. She squeezed them firmly as she leant into Therese’s ear.

“Sit.” She blew hot breath down Therese’s neck.

Carol didn’t wait till Therese sat and started making her way towards the record player. She bent over to search through their record shelf, deliberately swaying her behind because she knew she had Therese’s attention. Carol put the volume on the player down, the song played lowly through the silence of the late hour.

Therese sat mesmerised and watched as Carol’s hips started moving to the first few bars of _Peggy Lee’s “Fever”_. Carol’s back was still turned to Therese, she felt her mouth go dry as Carol slowly ran her hands over the back of her own thighs, deliberate and slow, trailing over her ass and then along her sides. Therese felt her body shiver with anticipation, she dug her nails into her palms, fighting the urge to walk over to Carol and run her hands all over her form just like Carol was doing to herself right now. One hand reached up to the zipper of her dress, the red of her nails stark against the deep colour of Carol’s dress. Carol smoothly ran the zipper down, never stopping her swaying; Therese couldn’t understand how the scratching sound of metal on metal could have such an effect on her. With her zipper completely undone, Carol moved her hands to her neck and ran her hands down it, fingers tracing the length of it.

Therese watched every night as Carol applied cold cream to her neck, caressing and rubbing slowly. Her purpose was of course not to seduce, it was the absentminded task of her hands as Carol’s thoughts wandered yet it was so enticing to Therese, she found herself captivated every night waiting for Carol to come to bed so she could bury herself into the sweet smelling skin on her neck, her lips leaving jealous kisses along it.

Therese pressed her thighs together as her gaze followed Carol’s hands that trailed down her neck and along her shoulders, pulling her neck of her dress with just two fingers and slowly tugging it off her shoulders. With the sides of the dress hanging down Carol’s arms, her back was revealed and every sensuous motion of her body registered in the muscles of her back.

Then Carol suddenly turned around, letting the dress fall to the floor. Therese held her breath, watching her step out the dress, just in her underwear and garters now. Her eyes were hooded, a predatory look in them that matched her stalk towards Therese. As Carol came to stand in front of Therese’s seat, she towered over her in the chair. Carol slowly raised her heeled foot and put it beside Therese’s thigh on the chair. Therese instinctually moved her hands to Carol’s stocking, desperate to get rid of them. In an instant Carol pulled her hand away, leaning closer and engulfing Therese in the heady scent of her perfume.

“No touching.” Carol kept herself close, her cleavage tantalisingly close to Therese’s face.

Therese tried to calm her excitement, the dull throb between her legs growing sharper with every passing second. She watched Carol roll off her silk stockings and then she straightened, Therese leant forward in the chair attempting to chase her. Carol walked around the chair; Therese felt her warmth near her back so she could tell she was kneeling down. Then Therese then felt Carol grip both her hands and pull them behind her, then the soft press of Carol’s lips on both wrists before she felt the silk of Carol’s stocking around her wrists, binding them.

“Is this okay?” Carol’s voice was in her ear again.

Therese closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath.

“Yes.”

When Carol appeared before Therese again, the sight before her took Therese over. She always felt it was some kind of privilege to see Carol naked; she poured her eyes reverently over every single detail of Carol like she would to an artistic masterpiece, to remember every detail, to brand it into her mind forever. She took in the way her breasts fell so beautifully, the way her pink nipples strained, how Carol’s chest heaved, how the valley between them begged to be nuzzled.

Carol came to straddle Therese then, putting her arms around Therese’s neck and settling herself in Therese’s lap. Whimpers escaped Therese’s mouth each time Carol rolled her hips and bucked into Therese, Carol was enjoying feeling her squirm beneath her. The smirk on Carol’s lips gave away That Carol delighted in this even though it was nothing less than torture for Therese. Therese felt Carol humming the slow tune of “Fever” against her throat. Her lips never connected with Therese’s skin and Therese leant more and more towards her, desperate for the contact.

_“Carol. Please.”_

Carol just smiled against Therese’s skin and continued humming, adding a roll of her hips to wring a groan out of Therese.

“Carol,” Therese whined

“Please, let me feel you. Please. I really need to-” Therese’s cry was cut short by Carol’s lips.

Their lips met hungrily, Therese pushing her tongue past Carol’s lips immediately. Her hands strained against their silk bindings, her fingers itching to tangle themselves into Carol’s hair. Carol nipped at her bottom lip and sucked while at the same time bringing her hands to Therese’s chest and cupping her through her clothes. Therese’s back arched into Carol’s hands that were palming and kneading while Carol moved to Therese’s neck, painting it in a delicious purple that would show only tomorrow morning. With the erratic way Carol sloppily kissed along her neck and the way she squeezed her breasts harder and harder through her bra, Therese knew that even Carol was at the end of her patience. Carol moved off Therese’s lap and kneeled before her, hurriedly pushing her dress up her thighs. Therese sighed as Carol’s hand skimmed along her thighs and moved to her underwear; Carol removed it without a thought.

Therese knew she was wet, utterly soaked as Carol would put it, and she knew that the smile she could feel against her inner thighs was because of that.

“It’s all for you,” Therese spoke softly.

Carol looked up and held her gaze as she took her first lick against Therese’s cunt. Therese moaned, watching a slick trail follow Carol’s tongue as she drew back a little bit and ran her tongue over her lips, savouring the first taste. Carol gripped Therese’s thighs hard then, pulling her forward by them and took Therese’s clit in her mouth, expertly swirling around it before sucking. The intense sensation sent shock waves through Therese, she was sensitive after all the teasing the Carol had done - she was already thinking of ways she would get back at Carol for it -and Carol, knowing this, was achingly gentle, pressing long firm licks to her slit then sucking on her clit. She was always an attentive lover and Carol knew exactly what to do to make Therese shudder, to make her moan and call out her name over and over. She could make Therese fall apart in the most beautiful way, only to then softly kiss her back together again.

Therese felt Carol’s grip keep her thighs open, as she struggled to keep them from clamping shut around Carol’s head. Carol laved till Therese almost lifted off the seat as Carol brought her to a stunning orgasm, her voice close to yelling as she called out Carol’s name. She sat spent on the seat for a good few minutes as Carol moved to remove her restraints. After catching her breath, Therese practically jumped on Carol. With her arms now free she could touch and roam the contours of Carol’s body for hours on end, just like she intended to do for the rest of tonight.

“Happy anniversary sweetheart.” Therese felt soft lips kissing her cheek and warm sunlight against her eyelids.

“Happy anniversary love.” Therese turned her head with her eyes still closed, blindly chasing Carol’s lips.

They kissed slowly in the early morning light, lips parting then drawing in, both of their sighs making a melody of delight. Her body felt sore and the weight Carol’s arm around her centre felt like a perfect anchor to keep her in that bed comfortably for eternity.

“Should I call in and say I’ll be late for work?” Carol spoke against Therese’s lips.

“Yes. But in a minute.” 


End file.
